overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Symmetra
Symmetra is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Symmetra literally bends reality. By manipulating hard-light constructs, she crafts the world as she wishes it to be, in hopes of engineering a perfect society. Following the Omnic Crisis, the Vishkar Corporation of southern India began the laborious process of creating new, self-sustaining cities to house the nation's displaced population. One such city, Utopaea, was created using radical hard-light technology that enabled its architechs to shape the city's streets, utilities, and living spaces in the blink of an eye. After she was identified as one of the few capable of becoming a light-bending architech, young Satya Vaswani was plucked from extreme poverty and placed in the care of Vishkar's architech academy, never to return home. Isolated and lonely in her new life, Satya immersed herself in her education and training. She quickly grasped the applications of the technology and was one of the top students in her class. Satya approached hard-light manipulation differently than her peers, with their more procedural, mechanical constructions, instead weaving her constructs in the motions of the traditional dance of her homeland. Though she was one of Utopaea's top architechs, the Vishkar Corporation saw far greater potential in Satya's abilities. Giving her the moniker "Symmetra," Vishkar sent her on clandestine missions around the world to uphold its corporate interests and expand its influence into other countries. Symmetra believes her actions serve the greater good in society. But there are times when she wonders whether the control and order she desires are truly best for humanity. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Symmetra-specific sprays, see Symmetra/Sprays. Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Clap *Flow *Insignificant Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Such A Lack Of Imagination (default) *Everything By Design *Exquisite *How Unsightly *I Don't Think So *Impressive *Perfect Harmony *Precisely *Put You In Your Place (I will put you in your place.) *Welcome To My Reality *Why Do You Struggle? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Askew *Dance *My Reality Achievements Story Satya Vaswani was born to a very poor family in Hyderabad. She was identified as a potential future light-bending architech for the Vishkar Corporation, and was put into the company's architech academy in Utopaea. Though she could never return home, she became one of the top students in her class, using dance techniques for light-bending instead of more procedural motions. Vishkar gave Satya a position as a clandestine agent under the name 'Symmetra'. She was sent on covert missions around the world to uphold the company's interests by sabotaging competitors and negotiating with contractors. In A Better World, Satya was sent to Rio de Janeiro to negotiate a contract with its mayor. When she instead chose Calado's proposal, Symmetra infiltrated his tower, but was unable to find anything questionable. Sanjay Korpal opted to destroy the building instead, and Symmetra had to save people from its flaming wreckage. Vishkar's city center was completed months later. Personality Symmetra is obsessed with order, believing that it's the key for a perfect society. She also has an obsession for reality, claiming it to be her playground. She strives to make the world a better place, having a soft side for the innocent and hoping that Viskhar will succeed in improving things for the people. However, she sometimes doubts if her company actually does the right thing. Symmetra prefers to work as a lone agent rather than in a group, possibly since she has spent most of her childhood alone. She also criticizes freedom, thinking of it as an illusion that harms more than helps, as shown by her conversations with Lúcio. Symmetra may be on the autism spectrum as implied in A Better WorldA Better World, pg. 6. In it, she says it used to "bother her" when people would ask where she fit on the spectrum; further, she appears to have what could be described as obsessive-compulsive disorder, namely her preoccupation with "perfection", such as when she can't resist fixing a crooked picture or how she notices the perfection of a child's face. Traits common to OCD are also associated with autism.[http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3416662/ Annals of General Psychiatry: Psychiatric comorbidities in asperger syndrome and high functioning autism: diagnostic challenges] Notes *Symmetra's shield only works for allies, not on herself. *Her turrets exist even after she dies, meaning players have to take time to kill them. *While your turret inventory is 3, her turret inventory recharges over time and she can have 6 turrets placed at once. *Her teleporter lasts for 6 charges, or until it's destroyed. *Her teleporter is refunded if the spawn room changes (e.g. from the attacking team capturing a point or reaching a payload objective). *Be sure to pay attention to the direction of the teleporter exit point -- it faces Symmetra as she places it, or in other words it's the opposite of your orientation when placing it. *When fully charged, Symmetra's Photon Projector ball will pass through Reinhardt's shield. Trivia *Symmetra's "Devi" and "Goddess" skin makes her resemble the Hindu goddess Kali, the goddess represents Time, Change, Power, Creation, Preservation, and Destruction. **"Devi" is the Sanskrit word for "goddess". *Symmetra's design might be a reference to the game Portal. **Her weapon and armor resembles a portal gun. **Her sentries, if looked closely, resembles the ones in Portal to an extent. **Her ultimate is a portal which is the same in shape and color like the blue portal in Portal series. **The achievement "Huge success" is a direct quote from the song "Still Alive", sang by Ellen McLain, the voice actress for GLaDOS during the first game's end credits. **Also, her voicelines "''The cake Is a lie....or is it?" and "Hmph, the cake is not a lie!" ''are also allusions to the famous quote "The Cake Is A Lie!" from the Portal series. References Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female de:Symmetra fr:Symmetra ja:シンメトラ pl:Symmetra ru:Симметра zh:辛梅塔